1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simultaneous optical compression and decompression apparatus for multiplexing and demultiplexing optical signals in an optical manner other than an electrical manner in an optical communication and switching system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, optical communication and switching systems are inevitably equipped with an optical compression unit and an optical decompression unit in order to multiplex and demultiplex optical signals in an optical manner other than an electrical manner. However, conventional optical compression and decompression units have different arrangements with respect to each other. For this reason, they are difficult to manufacture because they should be made separately from each other. Furthermore, a number of control units are required for the conventional optical compression and decompression units. This causes manufacturing difficulty of the overall system and an instability of the system.